Cyber Alchemists
by Katsurinu
Summary: First there was a whoosh then ping and then Envy in a DRESS! The guys from FMA find themselves inside a computer game. While Alphonse finds a new pet and the rest of the gang tries to find a way out. With Roy doing what? (.hackSIGN and Full Metal Alchemis


**Cyber Alchemists**

Disclaimer : I do not own .hackSIGN or Full Metal Alchemist

Warning: Language and Mature Content

* * *

**-Prolouge-**

Edward and Alphonse had been stuck at headquarters for quite some time now. The only thing they had to do to keep themselves busy was the few computers that had been in the office next door to them. Hughes ever so often would bring them a few games for the computer.

"Hey Nii-san, what's this?" Alphonse asked while holding up a quietly large box as he shook it and it made no noise.

Edward looked over to him from the computer next to his brother "Oh that, I haven't opened it yet but Hughes brought it yesterday," he said before returning to what ever it was he was doing.

Alphonse had gotten curious about it and opened it to find a set of controlers, head sets, and a cd rom that was neatly in the box. "The World?" he said softly after picking up the disk to look at it.

* * *

"Come on don't you have it running yet?" Greed pleaded as Envy sat in front a old computer they had taken from Dante when asked to throw it out.

"WILL YOU HOLD ON!" Envy yelled as he sat trying to get it to work, before to long he just decided to hit it. Beep! Beep! Beep! "Is it working?"

Greed had walked over to Envy watching over his shoulder but vision was blocked with hair. "Dude! Palmtree head you need a hair cut!" he said swating hair away from him.

Narrowing his eyes Envy pretended not to hear what he said. After a moment of hitting the computer again it had gone silent as as something came up onto the screen. "What the hell is that?"

"What the hell is what?" Wrath said walking into the room

Greed turned to Wrath before shaking his head ignoring the kid.

Lust had followed Wrath into the room after hearing all the yelling and noise that was coming from the computer. She patted Wrath on the head abit. "How many times do I have to tell you two not to be cussing infront of Wrath..." Lust said as Envy waves his hand over his shoulder. She just then crossed her arms.

Wrath had been inching closer to the computer trying to see what was going on.

"Kid get out of here!" Greed sat motioning Wrath to leave.

"Ooo! The World!" Wrath said pointing to the screen.

Envy just looked towards him and then back to the computer "Well all be damned the hethen can read," said Envy before to long being hit in the back of the head by Lust because of the comment.

* * *

"Hey Nii-san?" Al asked walking over to him "Can I play this?"

Ed looked at the disk that Al had placed in front of him, picking it up he just stared at it abit. "I don't see why not..." the brother replied.

"Well will you play it with me?" Al asked again holding up the two sets of things.

An hour went by as the two of them had worked on getting it working. They both sat infront of the computer as they waiting for it to load. "So I guess we have to put these on then?" Ed mentioned before placing the headset over his eyes.

Al did the same.

* * *

"HA! I got it!" Envy yelled as Greed had been sleeping in a chair on the other side of the room which woke him up. Envy sat spinning around abit in the computer chair.

"You got what?" Greed said rubbing his eyes as he stood up and walked over to the computer while trying not to trip over Wrath who feel alseep on the floor.

Envy pointed to the screen which said Instructions.

"After all that time you just find the instructions..." Greed stopped Envy from spinning and had pushed out of the seat before sitting down himself.

"What do you think you're doing!" Envy said trying to reclaim the seat which failed as he then landed on Wrath which was scared half to death about it.

Greed just laughed as Envy stood up and Wrath looking as though he could have hurt someone. The three of them had then crowded around the computer as the screen had been doing it's own thing. "It looks to be a game..." Envy said abit unpleased by it.

"What were you expecting hentai?" Greed said before smirking "Even though I really wouldn't mind if it was,"

Wrath just sat reading through the instructions on the screen as they flew pass. Then appearing at a log in screen.

"So what now?" Greed asked looking over at Envy who had already began to type things in. Wrath had pulled things out from the back of the tower as he placed it on his head abit, freaked out he took it off and handing it to Greed. "I see..."

Wrath had handed one to Envy next who just held it staring at it from all directions "Don't expect me to put this on! What if it messes up my hair!" Envy said with a nervous look before Greed shoved it on Envy's head "MY HAIR!"

"Shut the hell up, pretty boy..." Greed snorted before placing it over his head also.

Wrath had then put it on after the two of them making sure it wouldn't suck in him or anything.

"Baka..." Lust said softly as she leaned in the doorway watching the three of them.

A/N: Don't worry you get to see Envy in a dress shortly I had to write an introduction first if not that would take all the fun out of the Sins fighting about the computer Please Review! No flames please, unless of course you are Roy Mustang because he's the only one that can look sexy while doing them...


End file.
